


Something Special

by MeanGreenThing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Chiron is pretty much Grovers dad adn Grover sees himas such and you cant change my mind, Fluff, Friendship, Grover gets beaten up basically is all, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Other, honestly Grover and Percys friendship is amazing, i wish people talked about it more, mild violence, please dont kill me for hurting the goat boy, uhhhh idk how to tag ths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanGreenThing/pseuds/MeanGreenThing
Summary: When Grover called Chiron to Yancy Academy telling him that the kid he'd met was something special, he wasn't sure what he had expected. But it was not the scrawny, dorky, boy named Percy Jackson. However, as Chiron knows well, first impressions can be wrong, and Percy definitely had more to him then meets the eye.





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like writing from Chiron's point of view, writing father figure characters is fun, o yeah this is Chiron's POV by the way, in case you didn't get that from the summary

It had been a pretty simple day for Chiron, typical stuff. Breaking up a fight between Clarisse and another camper, planning camp activities, dealing with Mr D's bad attitude, the usual. He was sitting at his desk, reading a book, as much as he loved the camp, he had to admit it was a tad bit boring when there were no camp activities planned. He sighed and closed the book, looking out the window at the campers running around and playing, some of them were kicking a ball around. And some were training. Chiron smiled, he cared for his campers deeply, that was why he offered to run this camp in the first place, and why he had been training heroes for so long. But it worried him sometimes, some of them were so young, and the thought that their lives were constantly in danger simply, if somewhat crudely put, because the gods couldn't keep it in their pants. And never bothered to take care of their kids. But at least the demigods had a safe space, even if things went wrong sometimes, Camp Half-Blood would always be a safe space for demigods, young and old.

Chiron was snapped out of his thoughts as an iris message appeared by him, startling him quite a bit as Grover's worried "Chiron, I have an issue... uh, I think" came through the message. Grover, Chiron thought, what could he possibly be calling about? He had a thought but waved it away, he was in a school, he couldn't possibly be badly hurt enough to call him. But he'd told Grover to call him if it was an emergency or he really needed him. So it must be important "what is it, Grover?" Chiron asked, his eyebrows knitting together in concern. Grover looked around what looked like a school bathroom, checking to see if anyone was in there before he started talking "this kid I met, Percy" he began "Sir, I- I think he might be something, er... special." he said. Chiron gave him a stern look "special? well yes, he may be demigod but I don't believe that's much of an emergency, you've done this before after all" he said, which was true, Grover had done this before. But it hadn't ended very well, but Chiron figured that Grover wouldn't like to be reminded of that at the moment. Grover nodded "yes but- well I-" he sighed in frustration with himself, "I think you should come to check it out." he said. Chiron hated the idea of leaving Mr D alone to run the camp, but Grover seemed really stressed about this Percy kid, so he nodded "okay, I'll be there within a day or two, hang tight" he said, Grover nodded "okay, see you when you get here, sir" he said, then swiped his hand through the message.

-~<>~-

Chiron had been at Yancy Academy about three days, and he hadn't noticed anything odd about Percy, well, odd as someone who is half-god can be at least. But Gover seemed adamant on insisting that Percy was more than he seemed, so Chiron stayed.

It had been a week now and Chiron still couldn't see what the big fuss was, he called Grover in to talk about it "Grover, I don't see what the fuss is all about, he seems normal enough to me all things considered." he said. Grover looked at him pleadingly "please, sir, I know he doesn't seem like much but he's stronger than he looks, I don't think I ever told you how we met actually" he said "I assure you it wasn't exactly 'normal'" Chiron sighed "okay, well how did you meet?" he asked.

Grover smiled "well, I went down to the office with that note you gave me so I would be excused from PE, and while I was waiting to be called in, Percy walked in and sat down next to me. He asked me why I was there and I explained about the crutches and how I needed a note to excuse me from PE, then I asked him why _he_ was there, and- sir, he said he punched a kid and nearly stabbed him with a pencil for talking rudely about his mom. I told him we led very different lives. He agreed." he said. Chiron blinked in surprise, well, that certainly is... odd. Chiron nodded "okay," he said "I'll stay another week, but, if I don't see a change, I'll be heading back to camp" he said, Grover smiled brightly, and Chiron returned it. As much as he wanted to be upset with Grover for keeping him away from camp, he couldn't help feeling glad he got to be there with him. It was a school for troubled kids after all, and Grover, posing as a crippled kid, was quite an easy target or bullies. So at least if anyone were to try something, Chiron could be there to help.

He couldn't help but feel protective of Grover, he was quite small for his age and not quite as skilled on the reed pipes as the others, he was a black sheep (or goat in this case), as it were. Chiron had practically raised him after his father and uncle disappeared on their search for Pan, Grover's mother didn't want to be left alone with the child, and had dropped him with Chiron, who had been responsible for keeping the tiny satyr safe since then. But either way, Grover had proved his point, Chiron dismissed him and went back to his work. Hopefully, he'd see a change in Percy soon.

-~<>~-

It had barely been a day since that conversation when Chiron was wheeling himself down the hall to get to the classroom he taught in when he heard a commotion just down the hall. He got over as quickly as he could and saw a few (about three) older boys and one red-headed girl he recognized from his class, Nancy Bobofit, standing over something- no, someone. The older boys were throwing punches and kicking whoever it was, Chiron frowned and got closer to see who it was. His heart dropped as he saw the crutches tossed to the side, and the flash of unmistakable curly hair covered by a red beanie. He figured that maybe it was someone else, but then he heard the kid crying "what did I ever do to you?" the kid sobbed, and Chiron's suspicions were confirmed. He felt anger spread in his chest. If there was one thing everyone knew about Chiron, it was that you didn't hurt his campers (especially ones he was close with).

He was about to wheel himself over when he heard someone shout "HEY! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Chiron turned and saw Percy, but he didn't look like Percy. There was an angry gleam in his eyes and his fists were clenched tightly. Chiron wheeled himself back slightly to watch what happened, thankful that the kids hadn't seen him yet. Percy ran forward to the kids, one of them said "run for it!" and ran off, leaving Grover curled up on the ground, with his hands over his head in case they came back. 

Percy chased the kids down the hallway for a moment before he stopped, shouting after them "YEAH YOU'D BETTER RUN! YOU DO THIS AGAIN AND I'LL DO MORE THEN CHASE YOU OFF!" Chiron tilted his head, Grover had been right after all. Percy turned around and saw Grover curled up on the ground and his expression changed significantly. Turning from angry and fierce to kind and gentle in a split second. Percy went over and kneeled next to Grover, putting a hand on Grover's shoulder and frowning at the way Grover flinched as he did "it's okay, Grover, they're gone now" he said gently "you're safe" Grover looked up at Percy, his face was streaked with tears, he had a bad black eye and his nose was bleeding heavily. Percy frowned and wiped Grover's tears "that looks bad," he said gently, brushing a stray hair from Grover's face. Grover sniffled and Percy sighed, standing and grabbing Grover's crutches from the ground.

Percy walked back to Grover and held out his hand, Grover took it and stood shakily with Percy's support. Percy handed him the crutches and rubbed his back "C'mon, G-man, let's get you to the nurse's office" he said gently, smiling at him. Grover smiled back and nodded "thanks for saving me," he said "you're the first person who's done that in a while" Percy kept rubbing his back as they walked "hey, don't mention it. You're my best friend, of course, I stood up for you" Grover smiled and Chiron watched as they disappeared down the hallway.

Grover had been right. Percy certainly was something special.


End file.
